And So The Fire Burns Out
by Seleen 2
Summary: One upon a time, there was a girl named Hermione Granger. She's almost gone now, her last breath fading. He could save her, from everything, but himself. One-shot. M for character death and dark themes.


Thinking of you tears me up inside. What we had was so intense and unexpected; the day it ended broke me. You were my good and my bad, everything that could bring me to high heaven and more. If there were anyone that ever could have saved me, it would have been you.

Save me from myself.

Save me from this world.

Save me from the dark.

Save me from the light.

Save me from everything that keeps me awake at night.

In your arms I found peace. A beautiful, serene restfulness that I shall never feel again. And in a way I don't want to. If it can't be you that holds me, it can't be anyone. If it can't be you that tells me you love me everyday, it can't be anyone. If it can't be you that pushes me to fight and scream and love with all my passion, it can't be anyone.

Why should it be anyone else?

You're in my thoughts.

You plague my dreams.

You're on my mind when I wake.

You're on my mind when I fall asleep.

You are my worst nightmare.

And my most ambitious dream.

You are my everything.

You're gone now and I am so alone. This pain that I feel, it's always here inside of me and I hold it close just so that I know that you were here, once upon a time. It burns me, a fiery inferno fueled by my undying love for you. A love that will never end, and so the fire burns on forever.

Some fear death

Some fear dying

I fear you

And the thought of you lying

Those three words

Were they the truth?

You put my back together and you were the only one to see that I had truly fallen apart. With your help, I felt alive again, you made me feel whole. And then you just left. Just walked away with no explanation, no reason why. And I asked myself those questions; the ones that make me want to die.

What did I do wrong?

Who else?

What else?

Not pretty enough?

Not smart enough?

Not good enough?

With all this darkness that I feel, I fear that time cannot even heal. These wounds are open; I'm bleeding for you. But I don't cry anymore. No, that ended long ago. I like to think that maybe I just cried all the tears I had in me, but the real answer is so much less romantic. This pain is normal. I feel it everyday. I can't shed a tear, not when I feel this way.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Hermione Granger.

She's almost gone now, her last breath fading.

He saved her from the world and herself, brought her back to life and health.

The only thing he couldn't save her from was himself.

"Granger! Oh shit! Hermione!" He grabs my hand bleeding hand, closing his warm hand around the open cuts, and trying to stem the flow of hot, red liquid.

"Draco." I whisper, a small smile forming on my lips. I release the slim knife and slide my hand up to cup his face. My blood smears on his perfect skin. "I wondered if you'd come to say goodbye."

"No, oh sweet Merlin, no. Its not goodbye! You're going to be okay, I promise, we'll make this okay. I'll get you healed and I'll never leave you again." He's crying now, tears slide down his pale cheeks as he pulls me closer. I lay limply in his arms, the world going black around the edges. "It'll be okay, come on stay with me!" He tears a strip from his shirt, wrapping it around the slashes in my arms.

I shake my head and push his hands away. "No. Draco, no."

"Wha-? No! I have to stop the bleeding! If-if I stop it, you'll be okay!" He clutches at his silvery-blonde hair, rocking back and forth.

"I'm tired Draco, I'm so, so tired." I let out a long sigh as a sense of peace washes over me. I can feel the end is near. I am comforted, knowing that Draco will be okay. After all, he never loved me anyway.

You don't just stop loving someone.

And it that last moment, she smiled as she felt the fire finally burn out.

Draco watches as they lower the casket into the ground. He hears the sobbing of all the people who loved her. Their last farewell wishes echo in his mind, as they ask the single question that haunts him.

Why?

He knows, he was there. He pushed her to it. And he was too late, in the end.

It took her dying for him to realize that he really did love her.

* * *

**Slowly beginning the process of uploading my old stories to my new profile, probably with quite a bit of editing. I mostly left this story alone though, since there really wasn't much else to say.  
**


End file.
